Truco o trato
by Vordigan
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Chloe debe elegir a uno de los gemelos para su primer "truco o trato"? Lo que pasa en Halloween se queda en Halloween. Thundercest.
1. Elijo a

**Nota:** Esta historia se ubica días después del episodio "Párchame si puedes", pero aún conserva la continuidad con los demás episodios.

* * *

Sábado 31 de Octubre del 2015, 05:35 PM.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que los gemelos Thunderman se emocionaron por la llegada del Halloween, pues al tener ya 16 años, su atención se dirigía más hacia otras cosas de su interés, como las fiestas o salidas con sus amigos. Para ellos, los días en que salían disfrazados por las casas de Metroburgo a pedir dulces, habían quedado en el pasado. Incluso antes de que llegaran a Hiddenville. Pero para su hermanita Chloe, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Era el primer Halloween en el que podría participar, pues a sus 4 años... o bueno, 7 meses de edad, el concepto era completamente nuevo para ella, y la idea de salir disfrazada a pedir dulces le resultaba muy emocionante. Ni siquiera le importaba volver a usar el mismo disfraz que usó días atrás en el cumpleaños de Harris, de hecho estaba feliz de volver a usarlo.

Ella estaba parada frente al espejo, viendo su disfraz de Halloween y Barb estaba terminando de anudar la pañoleta en su cabeza. Poco después escuchó esa tierna vocecita:

"Gracias mami." Dijo la pequeña, mientras través del espejo veía con una sonrisa a su mamá.  
"Por nada cariño. Y de nuevo, perdónanos por lo de tu cabello linda, pero con el pañuelo casi no se nota." Dijo una apenada Barb, mientras posaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hija menor.  
"No importa bebé, me gusta cómo se ve." Respondió Chloe, tomando una pose como de modelo en pasarela.

Barb no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su adorable hija disfrazada de pirata. Pero aún había algo pendiente por hacer antes de que la pequeña heroína pudiera salir a pedir dulces por el vecindario.

"Entonces... ¿ya te decidiste?" Le preguntó Barb.  
"No, creo que no." Respondió la pequeña cruzándose de brazos, pensativa.  
"Bueno, pero recuerda que tienes hasta las 6:00 de la tarde." Le advirtió su madre.  
"Si mami. Au revoir." Le contestó Chloe, justo antes de teletransportarse fuera de su cuarto.

En ese momento, Chloe tenía todo listo para ir a su primer "truco o trato", bueno casi todo, sólo le faltaba una cosa; su calabaza de plástico para los dulces. Entonces, gracias a su poder, en tan solo un parpadeo apareció en medio de la sala. Pero la pequeña no contaba con que Phoebe estaría ahí muy concentrada, viendo una película de Channing Tatum en la tele, y cuando vio a su hermanita aparecer en frente de ella y diciendo su nombre, su reacción no tuvo precio:

"¡Phoebe!" Exclamó la niña levantando los brazos alegremente.  
"¡Chloe! Me asustaste." Contestó la adolescente, un poco sobresaltada.  
"¿La encontraste?" Preguntó una impaciente Chloe.  
"Claro que sí, aquí está. Es la misma calabaza que usaba cuando era niña y..." dejó de hablar por un momento, "...y Max y yo nos llevábamos bien..." pensó ella profundamente. De pronto volvió a la realidad y le entregó la calabaza.  
"Gracias Phoebe." Le dijo mientras la tomaba, y justo después le dio un abrazo.  
"Por nada. Oye y... ¿Ya decidiste?" Preguntó Phoebe con una gran sonrisa.  
"No." Respondió la pequeña, con algo de duda.

La cosa era simple, originalmente Billy y Nora acompañarían a Chloe en su primer "truco o trato", pero como ambos pensaron que sería muy divertido usar sus poderes para hacerle una broma a la Sra. Wong, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Esa mañana, los niños se organizaron para que Billy tocara el timbre de la casa de Wong y saliera corriendo a súper velocidad una y otra vez, y mientras ella se distraía abriendo la puerta, Nora usaba sus rayos láser para derretir las calabazas de su jardín.

No importó que la dueña de la pizzería tuviera bien merecida la broma tras haberles arrojado harina desde el segundo piso de su casa, sólo por ir a pedir una pelota que cayó en su patio. Aún así, Hank y Barb decidieron que los niños merecían un castigo, es por eso que debían ir con ellos a una reunión de sus viejos amigos de la preparatoria, las cuales siempre resultaban muy aburridas. Billy y Nora no pudieron rehusarse.

Por esa razón, la responsabilidad de acompañar a Chloe recayó en alguno de los gemelos, y aunque ambos tenían planes para la noche, ninguno de ellos tuvo problemas para cancelar sus citas y llevar a su hermanita. Pero lo que ellos no se esperaban, era que se verían envueltos en una pequeña competencia en la que Chloe decidiría quién debía acompañarla. Y desde la mañana de ese sábado, ambos habían estado tratando de convencerla.

"Pues mejor decide pronto porque..." La adolescente trató de decirle que ya le quedaba poco tiempo, pero de pronto alguien la interrumpió.  
"...porque se nos va a hacer tarde Chloe. ¿Adivina qué traje para completar tu disfraz?" Dijo de pronto Max, entrando desde la cocina.  
"¿Qué?" Preguntó Chloe, muy emocionada.  
"¡Un parche pirata!" Dijo Max con entusiasmo, antes de abrir su mano para mostrarle su regalo.  
"¡Sí! ¡Un parche!" Gritó felizmente la niña.  
"¡Max!" Le reclamó Phoebe un poco asustada, temiendo lo peor.  
"Tranquila Pheebs, como si fuera a darle un parche malvado a nuestra hermanita." Le contestó con un tono sarcástico.  
"Y bien... ¿Con quién quieres ir?" Preguntó el muchacho.

Pero Chloe seguía indecisa. Ella quiere mucho a sus hermanos mayores pero le es muy difícil decidir entre uno y otro. Phoebe siempre le daba buenos consejos para usar sus poderes, a veces jugaba con ella y también le leía cuentos antes de ir a dormir. Max por su parte, se divertía haciéndole cosquillas, la cargaba tomándola por sorpresa y jugaba con ella cada vez que la niña se lo pedía, sin importar que estuviera ocupado con su "crónica malvada".

Desde la llegada de Chloe, ella había visto cómo los gemelos se peleaban o se hacían bromas. Y sí, lo hacían de vez en cuando, pero a ella le parecía normal, incluso gracioso. Pero cuando llegaba a verlos juntos parecían llevarse bien, como buenos hermanos. Nadie podría decir que no se toleraban entre sí. Sin embargo, desde hace unos días la pequeña notó algo extraño en ellos.

Como a cualquier niño, a la Thunderman más joven no le gustaba ver pelear a la gente, y definitivamente no le gustó pensar que sus hermanos podían estar enojados por alguna razón, así que en ese momento se le ocurrió algo para ayudarlos:

"Si, ya sé con quién quiero ir." Dijo la pequeña pirata, mientras se ponía el parche en el rostro.  
"¿Con quién?" Preguntó una curiosa Phoebe.  
"Primero, prométanme que ya no van a pelearse." Les pidió Chloe, usando ese dulce tono de voz al que Brab y Hank difícilmente podían resistirse.

Las palabras de su hermanita causaron un leve suspiro en Max, y sin saber qué decir, solo pudo mirar a Phoebe directamente a los ojos, y esperar a que dijera algo.

"Pero... Max y yo... no estamos peleados Chloe." Le contestó Phoebe, para después compartir una mirada muy seria y llena de dudas con su gemelo.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para la niña, porque sin importar lo mucho que trataran de decirlo, ella sentía como si estuvieran enojados. No entendía por qué cuando Max entraba por la puerta de la cocina y Phoebe se encontraba ahí comiendo o haciendo su tarea, pasaban unos cuantos minutos y de pronto Phoebe se ponía de pié, fingía hacer algo en la cocina y después se iba a su cuarto. Tampoco sabía por qué cuando Max se cruzaba por accidente en su camino, él le sonreía un poco y luego bajaba la mirada para alejarse lentamente de ella

"¡Prométanlo!" Insistió Chloe.

La niña aún era muy pequeña para comprenderlo, pero últimamente había cierta tensión entre Max y Phoebe, tensión que nadie parecía notar.

"Okay, lo prometo." Phoebe aceptó, levantando su mano derecha como promesa.  
"También yo." Max la secundó levantando su mano también.

No estaba equivocada, ellos ya casi no pasaban tiempo juntos, al menos no tanto como antes. Y era extraño, porque aunque todavía se hablaban como siempre, y para todos los demás las cosas parecían estar bien, lo cierto es que algo había cambiado desde aquel día. El día en que la pequeña vio a su hermana mayor salir de la guarida de Max, estaba muy molesta y Chloe no supo por qué. Para sus jóvenes ojos, seguramente sólo había discutido con Max. Pero cuando la adolescente caminó por la sala, su mirada no reflejaba enojo, sino tristeza, decepción. Chloe no trató de hablarle porque ella salió de la casa inmediatamente. Asumió que Phoebe estaba ocupada con eso que ella llamaba: "los adolescentes verdes".

"Elijo a... ¡ambos!" Exclamó la pequeña con mucho entusiasmo.

La expresión en la cara de los gemelos era todo un poema, no esperaban que su hermanita fuera a llevar a los dos, y en medio de tan incómodo momento sólo pudieron compartir varias miradas con las que parecían decirse más de lo que hubieran podido decirse con simples palabras. Pero en realidad no hacían falta, porque con solo contemplar directamente los ojos de Max, le resultó muy difícil hacer una simple pregunta:

"¿Estás... segura Chloe?" Le preguntó ella, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por dejar de ver a su hermano.  
"Si." Contestó la niña sin siquiera pensarlo.  
"Bueno, entonces creo que..." Trató de decir Max.  
"...hay que irnos." Dijo Phoebe, completando justo lo que él iba a decir. Casi como si hubiera adivinado.

Entonces, Chloe tomó a Phoebe con su mano derecha y caminó junto con ella hasta donde estaba Max. Nadie podría saber que los latidos de Phoebe habían aumentado considerablemente desde que caminó hasta él, así que no dijo nada y solo vio cómo la niña le acercaba la calabaza de plástico a su hermano, esperando a que él la tomara.

"¿Quieres que te lleve la calabaza?"Preguntó el adolescente.  
"Si." Asintió ella sonriendo.

Entonces Max la tomó y justo en ese momento, la niña se apoderó de la mano libre de Max para finalmente tener a un gemelo a su izquierda y al otro a su derecha. Por su parte, Max y Phoebe no podían evitar mirarse estando así de cerca, y por alguna razón que desconocían, sintieron algo extraño con la repentina situación a la que su hermanita los estaba arrastrando inocentemente.

"¡Vámonos!" Dijo muy emocionada la mini-pirata.

Finalmente, la niña caminó junto con sus hermanos hacia la cocina, lista para salir a pedir dulces al vecindario. Pero al mismo tiempo, Hank y Barb venían bajando las escaleras y alcanzaron a ver a Max y Phoebe a la distancia. Y fue solo por los muebles de la cocina que Chloe quedó completamente fuera de su vista, y estando tan cerca uno del otro, Barb malinterpretó la situación y creyó que sus propios gemelos estaban caminando tomados de la mano. Así que Barb corrió rápidamente para entrar a la cocina, llamándolos por sus nombres.

"Phoebe... Max... ¿Qué están...?" Les habló Barb un poco exaltada, haciendo que se detuvieran de inmediato, volteando con ella.

Sin embargo, cuando ella pudo ver a Chloe entre ellos, ahora todo parecía tener sentido.

"¿Qué?" Los gemelos dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
"Nada... Emm... Chloe, ¿ya sabes quién te acompañará?" Preguntó ella, más calmada.  
"Si mami, voy a llevar a Max y a Phoebe." Respondió Chloe, con una sonrisa que logró replicarse en el rostro de su madre.  
"¿En serio? ¿Y ellos aceptaron?" Preguntó Hank entrando a la cocina, sin poder creerlo.  
"Claro, bebé." Dijo la niña felizmente.  
"Bueno, su padre y yo también ya nos vamos. Pero me da mucho gusto que decidieran ir juntos con su hermanita." Comentó Barb, muy orgullosa de ellos.

Max y Phoebe no habían dicho mucho desde hace un rato, pero si pudieron notar algo; sus padres estaban usando un disfraz para su reunión; Barb tenía un vestido rosa y en su cabeza había una brillante corona dorada. Hank estaba vestido con un overol, una camiseta roja y una gorra del mismo color. Si, iban vestidos ni más ni menos que como Mario Bross y la Princesa Peach. Al verlos detenidamente, los gemelos apenas pudieron contener sus risas.

Por suerte para ellos, en ese momento Billy bajó de las escaleras a súper velocidad, bajando a Nora de su espalda una vez que se detuvo completamente.

"¿Van a llevarse a Billy y Nora con ustedes?" Preguntó Max, después de que vio a los niños.  
"Tristemente, si." Respondió Nora, sin muchos ánimos.  
"¡Y sin disfraz! Esto es no es justo. ¿Por qué no podemos salir a pedir dulces como Max, Phoebe y Chloe?" Dijo Billy, igual o más aburrido que Nora.  
"Porque ellos no usaron sus poderes para molestar a la señora Wong." Le dijo Barb con un tono molesto.  
"Hoy no..." Dijo Max bajando la voz.

Repentinamente, una discreta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Phoebe, quien tuvo que bajar la mirada para que nadie la notara.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Barb, creyendo haber oído algo sospechoso.  
"Nada, olvídalo." Dijo rápidamente Max para desviar su atención.

Barb decidió ignorar su sexto sentido por ahora, porque cuando vio a su adorable hija menor disfrazada de pirata en su primer Halloween, decidió hacer lo único que una madre podría hacer en un momento así. Era ahora o nunca.

"¡Esperen! antes de irse déjenme tomarle una foto a Chloe. No se muevan." Dijo Barb sacando rápidamente su celular de su bolso.

Los gemelos se acercaron más a Chloe sin soltar sus manos, mientras Barb sostiene su celular, lista para tomar la foto. En un instante, la pantalla mostró la foto con su pequeña pirata en medio de sus hermanos mayores, los tres con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

"¡Ay se ve adorable, Hank! ¡Mira!" Exclamó Barb muy emocionada, logrando poner una sonrisa en el rostro del ex-superhéroe.  
"¡Tienes razón! Tenemos que ponerla en el álbum." Le dijo Hank, igual de emocionado que su esposa. Después de eso, volteó con Max y Phoebe, "Bueno, nos vemos más tarde. Y recuerda, cuida mucho a tus hermanas Max." Le dijo Hank con un serio tono de voz.

Max no dijo nada, solo asintió a lo que le pidió su padre. Y después se dirigió a la puerta principal junto a Barb y los aburridos niños.

Después de eso, volvió a compartir una sutil mirada con Phoebe, mirada que fue interrumpida por una ansiosa Chloe que empezó a jalarlos para dirigirlos hasta la puerta de la cocina. Y finalmente, con sus hermanos llevándose bien, su disfraz de pirata, su nuevo parche y su calabaza, Chloe estaba lista para ir a su primer "truco o trato".

Continuará...


	2. No se suelten

Sábado 31 de Octubre del 2015, 05:55 PM.

Esa tarde todo parecía muy tranquilo en los suburbios de Hiddeville. Era un día fresco y con muchas nubes, como en cada otoño, pero eso nunca fue razón para tener las calles vacías, porque con todos esos niños disfrazados que iban de aquí para allá pidiendo dulces, las calles no estarían para nada vacías, igual que cada Halloween.

Vampiros, brujitas, hombres lobo, hadas, monstruos, había todo tipo de criaturas míticas deambulando por las calles y banquetas. Muchos de los niños más grandes iban junto a sus amigos, alguno de sus padres o simplemente iban solos. Únicamente los más pequeños solían ir acompañados por ambos padres.

Pero entre todos ellos, había una pequeña disfrazada de pirata, que caminaba en medio de sus hermanos mayores, mientras cada uno la tomaba de la mano. Chloe y los gemelos Thunderman habían salido hace poco tiempo, y la pequeña estaba muy emocionada al ver a otros niños corriendo por la acera con todo tipo de disfraces, algunos de ellos con sus calabazas repletas de caramelos.

"¡Wow! ¡Miren!" Exclamó la pequeña al ver a una niña disfrazada de princesa.

Todo parecía tan nuevo, y tan divertido para ella, y estaba feliz de poder ir junto a sus hermanos. Pero lejos de lo que ellos pensaron antes, ella no los eligió solo por un simple capricho. En la inocente mente de Chloe eso debía bastar para que Phoebe y Max pudieran llevarse bien como antes. Y si debía pasear con ellos tomando sus manos para hacerlos sonreír otra vez, no se rendiría hasta lograrlo.

Muchos de los adultos que acompañaban a los niños también usaban disfraces o partes de ellos, pero no los gemelos. Ellos simplemente fueron con la ropa que normalmente usaban en los días frescos, aunque claro, Chloe les ayudó a elegir, después de que prácticamente los arrastró fuera de la casa sin darles tiempo de cambiarse.

Algunos minutos antes, Phoebe y Max le habían dado algunos consejos a su hermanita, antes de salir a la calle:

"Okay Chloe, recuerda que no puedes teletransportarte ahí afuera." Dijo Phoebe a su hermanita, casi sonando como Barb.  
"Cierto... sólo si ves la oportunidad de conseguir más dulces antes que otros niños." Susurró Max, con una voz conspiradora.  
"Max, no le des malas ideas. No lo escuches Chloe, es más divertido caminar de casa en casa." Aseguró la joven heroína, causando una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Max.  
"Si, ¿ya podemos irnos? Por favor." Preguntó la niña, con una aburrida expresión.  
"Okay, okay." Respondió Phoebe, tomando su mano otra vez, y justo después, Max imitó su acción.

Y así, mientras iban los 3 caminando por la acera, se aproximaban a la primera casa en la que Chloe obtendría sus primeros dulces de la tarde, y la pequeña pirata no podía dejar de sonreír. Esa casa tenía adornos de Halloween por todas partes, telarañas artificiales, algunos fantasmitas en las ventanas, igual que la mayoría de las casas del vecindario. Incluso había varias calabazas con luces en el patio. La pequeña estaba maravillada con todo.

Pero en un momento dado, ella corrió para llegar hasta el patio de la residencia, y como sus hermanos no la soltaron, los arrastró con ella causando que los dos tocaran sus brazos por accidente, solo por unos segundos. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, pero ese era el primer acercamiento real que tenían en días. Ambos trataron de fingir que nada había pasado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, Chloe soltó las manos de los gemelos y Max se dispuso a entregarle la calabaza.

"Muy bien Chloe, recuerdas lo que hay que hacer, ¿verdad?" Preguntó él cuidadosamente.  
"Claro, bebé." Respondió sonriente la pequeña.

Chloe se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la entrada, pero antes de que entrara al jardín, una súbita idea llegó a su mente, así que regresó rápidamente con sus hermanos. Después, tomó la mano izquierda de Phoebe, luego la derecha de Max, y sin pensarlo dos veces, las unió.

"No se suelten." Les dijo la niña, apuntando con su dedo a cada uno.

Ante esto, Max y Phoebe no supieron qué hacer, se paralizaron. Después de haber pasado varios días en los que rara vez se veían en casa, sin mencionar esa creciente tensión que se había formado entre ellos, ahora, en pocos segundos su hermanita había logrado que estuvieran ahí a centímetros, de distancia y tomados de la mano, algo que ellos jamás hubieran imaginado hacer. Ambos lucían muy nerviosos, y la expresión en sus rostros no podía indicar otra cosa.

"Pero Chloe, no..." Phoebe y Max trataron de decir al mismo tiempo, sin éxito  
"Ahora regreso..." Los interrumpió la niña, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la casa.

Era imposible que Phoebe y Max no hicieran contacto visual estando así. Cuando la niña ya se encontraba caminando en medio del jardín, los gemelos no podían dejar de mirarse directamente a los ojos. Era como si algo estuviera llamándolos pero no podían hacer nada por responder. Ninguno se atrevía. Poco a poco sus latidos iban acelerándose conforme pasaban más tiempo con las manos unidas, habían sido apenas segundos pero para ellos parecía una eternidad, pues ninguno lograba recordar cuándo fue la última vez que habían estado así y el sólo sentir ese inusual contacto, era suficiente para erizarles la piel.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, soltaron sus manos inmediatamente y se separaron un poco, mientras Max cruzaba los brazos y giraba la cabeza de lado a lado, en un intento por aclarar su confundida mente. Phoebe hizo algo parecido, pues mientras bajaba la mirada, con su mano derecha comenzó a rascarse el cuello nerviosamente.

A metros de ahí, en la puerta de la casa, Chloe estaba por recibir sus tan esperados caramelos, sin saber qué era lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

"¡Truco o trato!" Exclamó Chloe con esa tierna vocecita, mientras una señora de treinta y tantos abría la puerta.  
"Wow, que linda pirata. ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?" Preguntó la mujer amablemente, con una bolsa con dulces en las manos.  
"Soy Anne Bonny, ¡la pirata más peligrosa de los siete mares!" Respondió la pequeña, enfatizando sus últimas palabras.  
"Muy bien señorita, no quiero caminar por la plancha así que, aquí tiene." Dijo la mujer mientras ponía varias golosinas en su calabaza.  
"Gracias señora." Respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa, viendo sus duces muy emocionada.  
"Por nada cariño. ¡Feliz Halloween!" Dijo la amable mujer, despidiéndose de ella.

Chloe caminó de regreso con sus hermanos. Iba muy feliz con la calabaza en su mano, pero de repente, esa dulce sonrisa suya ahora se estaba desvaneciendo, cuando vio que Phoebe y Max ya no estaban tomados de la mano. A la pequeña pirata no le gustó esto, así que se los hizo saber:

"Prometieron que no iban a pelear." Les reprochó ella con su carita triste.  
"Nosotros... no estamos peleados Chloe... es que..." Trató de explicarle Phoebe, sin poder encontrar las palabras correctas.  
"Es que no podemos darnos la mano." Dijo Max con una firme voz.  
"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó la niña inocentemente.  
"Porque... pues..." Balbucearon los gemelos, tratando de salir de ésta.

Pero ninguno de ellos supo qué decirle a su hermanita. Era algo tan sencillo de explicar, pero para los gemelos parecía tan difícil, más que nada por las nerviosas miradas que ahora estaban compartiendo, mientras Chloe seguía esperando su respuesta. Sus miradas fácilmente podían traducirse como llamadas de auxilio, pues tanto Max como Phoebe esperaban que el otro inventara algo, y sus ojos prácticamente rogaban por eso, sin importar que no hace mucho habían estado tratado de evitar contacto visual a como diera lugar. Ahora era lo que buscaban desesperadamente, deseando hallar una forma de escapar de tan incómoda situación.

"Emm... ¡Mira Chloe! ¡Una calabaza voladora!" Exclamó Max de repente, apuntando a un jardín a varias casas de ahí.  
"¡Si! ¡Vamos!" Gritó emocionada la pequeña pirata.

Chloe se colgó la calabaza en el brazo y volvió a tomar las manos de los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron nuevamente con gran alivio al haber logrado distraer la atención de la niña. En instantes se encontraban corriendo por la banqueta, con una mini-pirata en medio de ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa que señaló Max, notaron que ésta tenía incuso más decoraciones de Halloween que la anterior, pero algo llamó la atención de Phoebe:

"No veo ninguna calabaza voladora." Dijo Phoebe, un poco confundida.  
"Shh... ¡No le digas!" Susurró Max, esperando que Chloe no se diera cuenta.

La pequeña Thunderman se soltó de los gemelos y antes de ir a tocar la puerta, volvió a unir sus manos igual que antes. A ellos ni siquiera les dio tiempo de reaccionar.

"Y no se suelten." Les dijo ella.

Chloe se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por el jardín. Max y Phoebe no tenían pensado permanecer mucho tiempo así, por lo que se soltaron inmediatamente. Pero lo que ellos no esperaban, es que ella fuera a voltear a la mitad del camino, y cuando notó que se habían soltado, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó viéndolos un poco molesta. Inocentemente pensó que ellos estaban peleando en cuanto los dejó solos.

Esto hizo que los gemelos se miraran dubitativamente por unos segundos antes de que volvieran a darse la mano por si mismos. Estando así, Max y Phoebe no podían pensar en otra cosa, pues el hecho de sentir ese contacto en sus manos era suficiente como para que todo a su alrededor desapareciera. Pero al menos funcionó porque al verlos así, Chloe sonrió nuevamente y continuó caminando hasta la puerta. Tocó la puerta y esta vez salió un joven de veintitantos.

"¡Truco o trato!" Exclamó la niña.  
"Wow, ¿eres Mary Read?" Preguntó el muchacho.  
"No. Soy Anne Bonny." Respondió Chloe.  
"La pirata más peligrosa ¿no? Bueno déjeme ir por sus dulces, señorita." Dijo él.

Y en lo que el tipo volvía, Chloe aprovechó para voltear nuevamente con sus hermanos, y vio que habían soltado sus manos otra vez. Es por eso que decidió hacer algo más efectivo. En sólo un parpadeo, la pequeña desapareció de ahí. Esto preocupó mucho a los gemelos pues claramente le habían dicho que no podía usar sus poderes fuera de casa, y al ver cómo se teletransportaba, se vieron uno al otro muy asustados.

"¡Aaaahhh!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Pero en eso, Chloe apareció detrás de ellos tomando sus manos y diciéndoles:

"Les dije que no se soltaran."

Phoebe y Max ni siquiera pudieron decirle que no podía usar sus poderes, pues ella los tomó por sorpresa y los unió nuevamente para después teletransportarse hasta la puerta de la casa. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver salir al muchacho, cargando una gran bolsa llena de todo tipo de golosinas, y depositó varias de ellas en la calabaza de Chloe.

"Muchas gracias señor." Dijo Chloe después de recibir su "trato".  
"Por nada, hasta luego." Respondió el joven.

Luego de eso, la niña volvió con sus hermanos y vio que esta vez seguían con las manos unidas, pero no les dijo nada porque aún seguía molesta por su "pelea", simplemente volvió a ponerse en medio de ellos y siguieron caminando a las siguientes casas.

A partir de ese momento, tanto los gemelos como Chloe repetían el mismo procedimiento; mientras ella iba a pedir sus dulces, Max y Phoebe esperaban a que ella no pudiera verlos y entonces soltaban sus manos, y cuando la niña volteaba para vigilarlos, rápidamente se tomaban de las manos. Pero no lo hacían porque estuvieran molestos o no quisieran estar ahí con su hermanita, lo hacían porque ese contacto entre ellos les parecía extraño y su ansiedad se elevaba hasta las nubes. Era terreno completamente nuevo para ellos, sobre todo para Phoebe, pues ni siquiera tomando la mano de Link su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte como ahora.

Hicieron lo mismo una y otra vez sin que Chloe se diera cuenta, pues no querían que se teletransportara de nuevo y expusiera a toda la familia. Sin embargo, luego de un rato, Max y Phoebe empezaron a actuar un poco diferente.

Continuará...


	3. Tienen una hermosa familia

**Sábado 31 de Octubre del 2015, 06:47 PM.**

Cuando llegaron a una de las últimas casas que visitarían en el vecindario, los tres caminaron hasta la entrada, igual que como lo habían hecho en las últimas cuatro residencias. Al estar frente a la puerta, Chloe se soltó de ellos para después unir sus manos, y habiendo hecho esto tocó un par de veces la puerta de esa bonita casa, que aunque tenía pocos adornos de Halloween, si tenía una luz prendida en la entrada, clara señal de que los niños podrían obtener caramelos ahí.

Pero ésta vez, cuando la pequeña no los estaba viendo, Phoebe y Max ya no se soltaron las manos como antes, sino que permanecieron así mientras la niña pedía sus dulces.

"¡Truco o trato!" Le dijo Chloe a la amable ancianita que le abrió la puerta.

Al parecer, en todo este tiempo los gemelos se habían acostumbrado a sentir ese contacto tan especial entre ellos. Phoebe nunca lo aceptaría, pero en otoño sus manos siempre se enfriaban mucho con el clima, y el sentir la cálida mano de su gemelo cubriendo su palma, era suficiente para no sentir frío. Max por su parte, parecía que había dejado sus dudas atrás, pues el estar tan cerca de ella, le hizo pensar que tal vez un día podría recuperar aquello que tanto lamentó perder varios días atrás; la confianza de su gemela.

Se sentían tan confundidos al principio, pero ahora, el sólo sentir sus manos entrelazadas terminó por aclararles la mente, porque cuando lograron sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro, finalmente pudieron poner atención a su alrededor. Y al ver lo feliz que se ponía Chloe cada vez que recibía sus dulces, hizo que recordaran los viejos tiempos en que salían juntos la noche de Halloween.

Sin importar que fueran disfrazados de Zan y Jayna, Peter Pan y Campanita, Woody y Jessie, Superman y Supergirl, los pequeños gemelos siempre paseaban tomados de la mano durante su recorrido en los alrededores de su antigua ciudad. Era una de sus épocas favoritas y siempre se la pasaban muy bien cada 31 de Octubre.

Nunca olvidarían lo bien que se divirtieron a los 10 años.

 **Sábado 31 de Octubre del 2009, 08:47 PM.**

Aquel sábado se pasaron horas pidiendo dulces alrededor de las casas de Metroburgo. Cuando por fin llegaron a casa estaban exhaustos, pero muy satisfechos por el gran botín que habían logrado conseguir, y sus calabazas llenas eran fiel prueba de ello. Ese año decidieron disfrazarse como Bonnie y Clyde, así que Hank y Barb se pasaron todo el día haciéndoles sus disfraces de los años 30. Dos sombreros elegantes, un traje de etiqueta, vestido de alta costura, e incluso un par de armas de juguete componían sus disfraces.

Billy y Nora también querían acompañarlos pero aún estaban aprendiendo a usar sus poderes, y sus padres temían que algo fuera a salir mal mientras estaban fuera, principalmente por Nora, que apenas tenía 5 años. Es por eso que Max y Phoebe fueron ellos solos a pedir dulces. Era el primer "truco o trato" en el que no serían acompañados por Hank o Barb, y estaban muy emocionados por eso, pues además de haber obtenido un mayor control de su telekinesis en el último año, eso los hacía sentirse incluso más grandes.

Cuando entraron al patio de su casa, estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera se molestaron en entrar, sino que se detuvieron en la puerta y se sentaron en los escalones de afuera, mientras veían todo lo que habían conseguido.

"Wow, mira Max... ¡Llenamos las calabazas! Hasta podemos compartirlos con Billy y Nora." Dijo una emocionada Phoebe, mientras se quitaba su elegante sombrero de Bonnie.  
"Lo sé, nos dieron de todo, chocolates, paletas, gomas de mascar, hasta papitas." Respondió Max sosteniendo su calabaza, igual de emocionado que ella.  
"Si, nos dieron varios chocolates pero... no tengo ningún Twix." Comentó la pequeña Phoebe, bajando la mirada mientras revisaba con cuidado sus dulces.  
"Yo si tengo uno, mira." Respondió él, sacando un Twix de su calabaza.  
"Qué suerte tienes, a mi no me tocó ninguno." Dijo ella, con una seria expresión.  
"Está bien, ya sabes que siempre los compartimos." Le respondió Max, mientras abría el chocolate.  
"Gracias Max." Contestó Phoebe, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Max le dio su mitad del Twix y dejó la otra para él, igual que como lo hacían siempre. Por alguna razón, desde pequeños siempre disfrutaban de esa golosina juntos, y ésta vez no fue la excepción. Ambos se quedaron comiendo su mitad del chocolate y se sonreían cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Nadie podría haber dicho que esos hermanitos se pelearían años más tarde, sólo para decidir quién se quedaba con un cinturón de luchas que ganaron juntos.

 **Sábado 31 de Octubre del 2015, 06:50 PM.**

"Gracias señora." Dijo la pequeña al recibir sus caramelos.

La voz de su hermana los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Max y Phoebe ya no se sentían nerviosos estando así de cerca, pero aún trataban de evitar mirarse a los ojos mientras esperaban a Chloe, no porque no se toleraran el uno al otro, sino porque de alguna manera eso los hacía sentirse extrañamente cómodos. Y fue justo la inocencia de su hermanita lo que hizo que ambos encontraran sus miradas sorpresivamente, y lo único que pudieron hacer fue compartir una sincera sonrisa. Una sonrisa sin rencores ni dudas. Una sonrisa que no habían visto desde hace tiempo. Una sonrisa que Max había extrañado tanto secretamente.

Chloe se giró para encontrarse con ellos, y verlos tan unidos le dio mucho gusto, pues pensó que ya habían dejado de pelear. Creyó que su idea había funcionado y que Max y Phoebe pronto podrían ser como antes. Y habiendo recolectado los dulces de esa casa, los tres hermanos estaban listos para ir a la siguiente, la penúltima de la tarde. Así que una vez más, la niña tomó sus manos para caminar entre ellos, pero antes de que salieran del jardín, la señora les dijo:

"¡Tienen una hermosa familia!"

Al escuchar esto, Phoebe y Max se transportaron otra vez al 2009, y por lo parecido de la situación, no pudieron evitar recordar algo que parecía que habían olvidado, algo que una señora les dijo hace 7 años.

 **Sábado 31 de Octubre del 2009, 08:35 PM.**

Max y Phoebe estaban a punto de volver a casa, y cuando la puerta de la última casa se abrió, una mujer mayor salió de ahí cargando una canasta con dulces, y usando unos lentes oscuros. Era invidente. Ellos se dieron cuenta pero no comentaron nada sobre eso. Simplemente extendieron sus calabazas mientras decían:

"¡Truco o trato!"

La mujer tocó las calabazas de los niños en su intento por encontrarlas, y cuando lo hizo les dio muchos caramelos a ambos; incluso se tomó el tiempo de darles la misma cantidad a cada uno. Y les regaló una amable sonrisa mientras lo hacía.

"Gracias." Dijeron Max y Phoebe al mismo tiempo, agradeciéndole a la amable mujer.  
"Es un placer. Me da mucho gusto que todavía hay hermanos que se quieren mucho. Tienen suerte de tenerse el uno al otro ¿saben? Los gemelos suelen tener algo muy especial y creo que ustedes lo tienen. Me parece adorable que se protejan tanto, que incluso se tomen de la mano al salir. Tienen una hermosa familia." Les dijo ella.

Ellos creyeron que era un poco extraño que la mujer supiera que tenían sus manos unidas, pues se suponía que no podía ver. Más raro aún, ¿cómo supo que eran gemelos? Erab muy jovenes entonces y rápidamente ignoraron lo que escucharon, simplemente sonrieron ante el comentario de la mujer y se retiraron de ahí muy contentos, aunque claro, también muy cansados.

Ellos no lo supieron en ese momento, pero la casa que visitaron era la de una súper heroína retirada, Vórtice o Bridget Bailey como solían llamarla. Tenía el poder de la clarisintiencia, una habilidad muy rara que le permitía ver la historia de todas las cosas que ella tocaba, incluyendo las personas. Con sus poderes salvó a mucha gente en el pasado, pero cuando perdió la vista tuvo que colgar su capa y retirarse. Pero sus poderes aún funcionaban, y gracias a ellos pudo ver algunos detalles sobre Max y Phoebe, como el que fueran tan unidos. Es por eso que les sonrió al darles los dulces, porque al tocar las calabazas pudo ver que eran buenos niños, y que al igual que muchos gemelos, también se querían mucho.

El corto encuentro que tuvieron con Vórtice había quedado en el pasado, o al menos eso creyeron.

 **Sábado 31 de Octubre del 2015, 06:51 PM.**

Es por eso que se sorprendieron mucho cuando escucharon lo que la mujer decía. Max y Phoebe voltearon lentamente para verla, sin poder ocultar la expresión en su rostro.

"¿Disculpe?" Dijeron Max y Phoebe al mismo tiempo, mientras veían a la señora.  
"Dije que tienen una hermosa familia, su niña es hermosa y es idéntica a ustedes." Les dijo ella.  
"Emm... nosotros... no..." Trató de decir Phoebe, sin mucho éxito.  
"Es que... ella es..." Balbuceó Max, sin poder dar una respuesta concreta.  
"Bueno que les vaya bien. Hasta luego." Les dijo la amable ancianita.

Los gemelos se quedaron ahí parados mientras la mujer entraba a su casa y se despedía de ellos. Era imposible que ella fuera la misma mujer que conocieron en el 2009, pues ella no era invidente. A este punto, tanto Max como Phoebe estaban muy confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, no porque estuvieran recordando aquello que creían haber dejado en el pasado, sino porque todavía estaban tratando de comprender lo que la señora les dijo. ¿Acaso creyó que eran una familia? ¿Pensó que estaban casados y que Chloe era su hija?

Esta situación los puso tan confundidos, que incluso se olvidaron de que tenían a una pequeña entre ellos que aún seguía ansiosa por ir pedir más dulces. Cuando salieron abruptamente de sus pensamientos, sólo pudieron mirarse entre sí y por alguna razón, compartieron una inevitable sonrisa.

"¿Ya podemos continuar, por favor?" Preguntó Chloe.  
"Si." Dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo, y justo después comenzaron a caminar junto a ella.

Y mientras caminaban por los frescos suburbios de Hidenville, en medio de todos esos niños disfrazados yendo de aquí para allá, Phoebe sólo podía pensar en lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Era cierto que Max la había traicionado, y aunque ya lo había perdonado, todavía no estaba tan bien con él, aún no. Pero después de esta tarde ya no pensaba lo mismo. Comenzó a pensar que las cosas podrían funcionar nuevamente, aunque no sabía cuánto tardarían. Max por su parte, solo tenía en mente la idea de que algún día podría recuperar la confianza de Phoebe, hace días creyó que no le importaba perderla, pero ahora sabía lo importante que era para él. Sólo debía tener paciencia.

La pequeña pirata tenía su calabaza casi llena con todos esos dulces, y con suerte, no tendría que visitar al dentista muy pronto.

Cuando iban acercándose a la próxima casa, los gemelos Thunderman parecían más felices que antes, incluso su hermanita lo había notado. Para ella, su pequeño plan había funcionado. Pero tal vez, Max y Phoebe solo estaban felices porque sabían que pronto iban a tomarse de la mano una vez más. Casi se sentían igual que cuando eran niños, incluso habían vuelto a hablar al mismo tiempo, igual que como lo hacían en aquellos tiempos.

Cuando no había nada más importante que estar juntos.

Tal y como vinieron al mundo.

Fin.


End file.
